


If I Could Take us Back

by CanvisArt15



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Complete, Gay, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanvisArt15/pseuds/CanvisArt15
Summary: What if Alex was there when Willie died?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 27





	If I Could Take us Back

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where the members of Sunset Curve are already dead, and Julie, Carrie, Nick, and Willie are in their own band.
> 
> This is basically a ficlet I did for a Creative Writing Class.  
> Had this idea for a while, decided to finally write it down.

It had been almost a year since Alex and his two best friends died. The anniversary of his, Luke, and Reggie’s death was coming up, and Alex was not looking forward to remembering that day. He was getting tired of this day to day crisis. He, and his friends had been living in an abandoned garage for about a year, until around a month ago when a band had moved in and decided to set up shop.

There was the guitar player, Nick, who seemed like the kind of guy who would play on the basketball team, and always have girls chasing him, instead of the other way around.  
The sparkly, pop singer, Carrie. She was a little too sassy for Alex’s taste. It was obvious that she had money by her pink designer shoes, and brand new car keys that she liked to flash around whenever she entered the studio.  
The pianist, Julie, who Alex swore could see them. Julie was quiet, but could rock it on the keyboard, and when the crumpled papers and full notebooks that littered her part of the garage-turned-studio began to pile up, Alex knew she was a talented songwriter. 

And then there was Willie, the drummer. 

Willie seemed like the type of guy Alex would have been good friends with when he was alive.  
He was artsy, always coming in with new ideas for photography and liked to leave his paint and paintbrushes out for Alex to continuously trip over. Not to mention, he was handsome with his long dark hair and dark eyes. Willie was Alex's favorite person to be around, even if it was one-sided on Alex’s end. He was a very skilled drummer, and his passion for music made Alex want to be around him even more. 

It was funny, Alex loved playing the drums when he was alive.  
It was the only thing that made him feel in control of his own life. The loss of his older brother, being kicked out by his parents, and then dying? Not the easiest thing to handle for a seventeen year old. He and his friends had even tried to start their own band when they were about fifteen. They were sure that they were going to be legends.  
Well, until they all died of food poisoning.  
“Street dogs haven’t killed us yet,” Reggie had promised.  
What a joke. 

A week after the boys had floated out of the ambulance and landed in the old garage, they discovered that they weren’t tied to just the garage and the house that it went with.  
The first thing Luke did when he learned this was check on his parents. Alex knew whenever Luke would poof out of the studio without explanation, it was to check on his family. He always returned with puffy red eyes, and would be much quieter than usual. Reggie had searched for his parents, but quickly gave up once he found out his house had been sold and his parents had moved to who knows where.  
Alex didn’t bother to find his family. There was still too much animosity between them. From what Luke had told him after spending more and more time at his old house, Alex’s parents didn’t even go to the funeral. 

Alex decided not to let that bother him, and instead focused on watching out for the band, sometimes cleaning up after them, returning lost keys, and keeping the instruments in tune. 

The day after Alex, Luke, and Reggie’s one year death-anniversary, Alex decided to hang out around Willie to keep his mind off of the previous day.  
The problem was that it was just a day like any other. 

Alex followed Willie as he skated down Sunset Boulevard, weaving throughout the crowd, in between friend groups, and unsuspecting couples.  
He passed through a woman with a stroller as Willie swerved to avoid hitting her.  
That was when everything went wrong.

Alex saw the car coming.  
He yelled out for Willie, and tried his hardest to grab him.  
But there was nothing a ghost could do to save a human.  
Everything slowed for Alex. If he had a heart, it would’ve been beating out of his chest.  
For Willie however, it was only a split second. He was completely oblivious to the oncoming car. 

The thing about dying is that Willie didn’t know it was happening.  
But he heard the screech of tires, the shouts, and the honking of horns for a brief second, then he got hit by a force that knocked the wind out of him immediately. His helmet split where his head connected with the pavement, and then it was over. 

All of it.

Alex could only watch helplessly as Willie lay on the ground, a pool of red beginning to form.  
His helmet was cracked, a long winding gash covering the right side of his head.

It was about ten minutes before the ambulance showed up. The blaring siren snapped Alex out of his shock. He watched as paramedics surrounded the skater, tears falling silently down his face. Alex was going to be sick.  
And then the miraculous happened. 

He got up.

Willie stood up and backed away slowly from the chaos. He stood still and watched, shellshocked. He almost seemed as if he wanted to step forward to get a closer look, but hesitated, before turning around and walking away. 

Straight towards Alex. 

Willie’s face twisted in confusion after three different people passed through him.  
He put his head down, and kept walking, skateboard tucked under his arm.  
Alex stood right in his path, mouth open in surprise. He didn’t move out of the way, and yelped when Owen walked into him, tripping and causing both of them to fall.  
“Dude!” Willie shouted before looking up in shock. Alex’s blue eyes widened, and he couldn’t collect his thoughts. He coughed awkwardly and stood, offering the former drummer a hand.

“Are you okay?”

Owen grimaced, but accepted Alex’s hand.  
“I’m….” He trailed off, risking a glance back towards the ugly scene.  
“I don’t know.” He was quiet for a moment before looking back up at the blonde.  
“Who are you?”

Alex smiled and held out a hand, a thin, rainbow bracelet adorning his wrist.  
“Alex.”  
Willie hesitated before shaking it.  
“I’m Willie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
